Luminaires, such as ceiling-mounted, wall-mounted, or surface-mounted luminaires, commonly illuminate spaces in which people live, work, or play. One such type of luminaire is the recessed luminaire, which is installed within an aperture formed in a ceiling such that the luminaire is recessed behind the ceiling. Typically, recessed luminaires may include at least: (a) a recessed housing assembly that defines a cavity that houses a light source therein to emit light through the aperture in the ceiling into the area that is to be illuminated, such as a room, and (b) a finishing section that is coupled to the recessed housing assembly and disposed below the light source such that an integrated rim or a removably attached rim (e.g., trim ring) (herein collectively referred to as a “rim”) of the finishing section may engage the ceiling to cover any undesirable space formed between the recessed luminaire and a perimeter of the aperture formed in the ceiling.
While the rim of the finishing section may be acceptable to some end users, other end users may find the rim to be aesthetically unappealing and may prefer a rimless installation, i.e., a recessed luminaire installation with a rimless finishing section. Rimmed and/or rimless finishing sections of various sizes, shapes, and colors are available to meet a customer's design needs. However, a conversion from a rimmed installation of a recessed luminaire with a rimmed finishing section to a rimless installation of the recessed luminaire with a rimless finishing section or vice-versa may be challenging, cumbersome, and cost-intensive.
Further, the thickness of the ceiling into which the recessed luminaires are installed may vary widely from one installation to another, and conventional mounting systems do not readily accommodate the mounting of the recessed luminaires in ceilings of different thicknesses or adjust to their varying tolerances. Traditional solutions include maintaining numerous recessed housing assemblies and finishing sections for the different ceiling thicknesses. Said traditional solutions may be inefficient and cost intensive.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.